pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 April 2016
01:14 its ok 01:14 Wanna help? 01:14 matty 01:14 sup 01:14 We're discussing about PvZ:Fly 01:14 Hey 01:15 Releasing the same day as your game 01:16 ded 01:20 ded 01:20 still 01:23 HI! 01:23 HD 01:23 yeah? 01:23 Who is harder: Omega Flowey or Sans? 01:24 Sans 01:24 or Super Mario Bros: The lost levels kappa 01:24 Sans 01:24 FFF, will you listen to some music? 01:24 FFF, I'm tired of you. MAKE THE FRIKIN' PAGE. 01:25 I'M SORRY YOU TWO, I DON'T HAVE THE TIME I HAD IN THE PAST. 01:25 I have some real crap to be worried about 01:25 i have to work this summer D: 01:25 My CAPD testsare next week (tomorrow) for 2 weeks. 01:25 I ACTUALLY HAVE TO DO THINGS 01:26 This will determine my grade, so please, give me time. I'm very stressed out. 01:26 THEN YOUR NOT IN IT 01:26 I CAN DO IT NAREN.. 01:26 kk 01:26 JUST GIVE ME TIME 01:26 Start 01:26 What is Undertale? 01:26 30 Second 01:26 Overtale 01:26 @DJ 01:26 A tale under the world 01:27 oh 01:27 DJ 01:27 PvZ:Fly 01:27 I get it 01:27 Lol 01:27 You tap screen to keep flying at a normal height and protect yourslef from the zombies 01:27 My Lifeone is based off Pikachu 01:27 No 01:27 Starbeast? 01:27 What is a Lifone 01:27 Yeah @Naren 01:27 :O 01:27 999 01:27 Ask naren @HD 01:28 Pages without catergories 01:28 What is a Lifone 01:28 It is a creature 01:28 like Pokemon 01:28 or Digimon 01:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Az12kNlqjmE&index=3&list=PLHVV-udeoaOhGGNqr4p34TOlKETPCSrlv 01:29 Lol 01:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lkT6HnwCzQ 01:29 You'll love it 01:29 This is the description for the top of the page for Starbeast @Naren 01:29 Starbeast is a Lifeone. It is a Spark Type, which resembles a small bear (not a cub) with a stars on its cheeks. 01:29 01:29 This little creature was originally found during the aftermath of an experiment PEDA was working on. They claim to have nothing to do with it. 01:29 Where is this 01:30 Lifone 01:30 What do you think? @HD 01:30 Ok FF 01:30 F 01:30 ok 01:31 Mechanical form? @FFF 01:31 I'm not even gonna try to play Undertale since Minecraft is gonna get jealous to Undertale If i've also got addicted to it 01:31 DJ 01:31 You do realize Minecraft and Undertale are completely different, right? 01:31 EPIC PARTY CLICKER! 01:31 WOO! 01:31 They only simularity they have is that they're indie games. 01:31 yeah 01:31 It's a game 01:32 I mean, I know they're different games 01:32 Minecraft is more than a game @Naren 01:32 I'm just not going to Undertale 01:32 EPIC PARTY CLICKER IS A GAME 01:32 FFF 01:32 since Minecraft would be jelous 01:32 And Mojang could care less if they saw you switched to Undertale. 01:32 why? 01:32 Because Microsoft owns it. 01:32 I've got addicted to Minecraft 01:32 yeah 01:32 They give 0 craps for people/customers 01:48 I'm making Icons for the moves for Lifeones 01:48 kk 01:48 And it's Lifone not Lifeone 01:49 Sorry 01:49 Typo 01:50 s'ok 01:50 eph eph eph pee em 01:50 spem 01:51 Zombomb (HfEvra) 01:51 ok 01:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKZUhs9Gcdo&index=9&list=PLHVV-udeoaOhGGNqr4p34TOlKETPCSrlv 01:54 MONSTERTIGER 01:54 No 01:54 YES 01:55 no 01:55 Hey 01:55 guys 01:56 yeah 01:56 has anyone realized that 2 more days before Le Sung Huy would get unblocked? 01:56 and today is my mom's birthday? 01:56 01:56 no one but you 01:57 :O 01:57 O: 01:57 01:57 || HI || 01:57 nvm 01:57 HI 01:58 I'm worried we won't release VIne O' Lord in time 02:03 ded 02:04 dedding 02:06 THis wiki is officially ded 02:08 Dead? 02:09 Oka 02:11 Hi 02:16 dying 02:16 dying 02:16 ded 02:28 HD PM 02:28 kk 03:00 I gueso""' 03:56 Can you name a character that grows a pleasure in killing in the most innocent form? @Scribble 03:58 Ptp 03:59 Go here 03:59 http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 03:59 I wanted to ask you something. 04:00 No thank you 04:00 \I'm not taking any risks @DJ 04:00 k 04:00 Hey HD 04:00 http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 04:00 Wanna join? 04:01 HD isn't in the chat? 04:03 @DJ 04:49 Hmmm 04:50 DJ? 05:15 DJ? 05:16 Scribble? 05:16 S.O.A.P. Games? 05:16 yea 05:17 I'm making something :) 05:17 and it's called 05:18 ... 05:19 Starbeast 05:19 plant/zombie/not related? 05:19 /area 2 05:20 Oh 05:20 I'mc urrently workin gon something that isn't PvZ Related 05:20 But I am working on TN PVZ 05:17 I'm making something :) 05:17 and it's called 05:18 ... 05:19 Starbeast 05:19 plant/zombie/not related? 05:19 /area 2 05:20 Oh 05:20 I'mc urrently workin gon something that isn't PvZ Related 05:20 But I am working on TN PVZ 05:26 ok 05:26 ok 11:04 @Masterer 11:04 @SccribbleMasterer 11:05 PING 11:29 Hi 11:30 ROSE BULB MADE IT TO THE TOP PAGE. 11:30 OMG 11:32 U MAD. 11:32 LOLOLOLOLOLOL 11:32 (lolsorry) 11:36 LLOLOLOOLOLO 2016 04 18